


Mystery

by PotionMistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionMistress/pseuds/PotionMistress
Summary: Severus Snape tries to solve one big mystery in his life.





	Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts365

There were huge mysteries in life, such as the origin of life itself or what happened after death. How Starbucks was so popular besides its poor brewed coffee and noisy atmosphere or why his students were denser and denser year after year were more

mundane and personal mysteries that Severus questioned himself about but that he could live with.

 

            Lying in bed, with his lover by his side, led him to think about the biggest mystery in his life: How could Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, had chosen him as his partner?

 

            It could not have been his personality, as Severus could only describe himself as acid in his best days, nor his appearance, as he had to agree with his students that a greasy bat was a perfect metaphor of himself. He was a passionate lover, but it had taken them months to have sex, so, that was not the reason.

 

            “You awoke me with your thoughts… Don’t think so loud next time” was the childish sentence of the green-eyed man while Severus handed him his glasses. “Morning” he continued before kissing him.

 

            “The fact that you have decided to leave your brain brand new for the study of science it’s not a reason for leaving the rest of the world without using ours” teased Severus giving the kiss back. “Did you sleep well?”

 

            “I always sleep perfectly after making love with you, Sev” the younger one smiled. “Why are you awake so early?”

 

            “I was just trying to solve a mystery” Severus answered.

 

            “Can I help?”

 

            “Considering you are the subject of the mystery, yes, I think you could”- Severus added. “I was trying to guess why you chose me as your partner”.

 

            Harry laughed. “Well… Master Snape” he started answering. “I could solve your mystery listing you a great number of things that I love about you” he started kissing his partner’s neck. “Or we could spend this time before we have to go to work demonstrating each other how much we love and desire each other”.

 

            Severus decided at that moment, that there were mysteries that were not worth solving, while the sounds of sex filled the room.


End file.
